requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodlines
Daeva bloodlines Gangrel bloodlines Mekhet bloodlines Nosferatu bloodlines Ventrue bloodlines Ghoul bloodlines Fascinating general information about bloodlines Kindred know less about one another than their players tend to do, but it often becomes necessary in play to determine what a given character knows about a clan or bloodline. To determine this, roll Intelligence + Occult. Rarity determines how many successes are needed to know about that bloodline. If you are a member of that group, take a +2 bonus to the roll. *Clans require no successes to know, and are treated as though the character has rolled one free success. *Common bloodlines require one success; *Uncommon bloodlines require two successes; *Rare bloodlines require three successes. *Ghoul bloodlines require one success more than their rarity would indicate. If sufficient successes are gained, the character knows the bloodline's name and nicknames as well as the basic theme of the bloodline. Any extra successes can be 'spent' to gain further information, with one detail per success. What details are available are tiered, so that a bloodline's weakness requires 4 successes beyond the rarity requirement, but achieving this depth of knowledge also grants three other, more easily found pieces of information. Additional information can be researched with an Intelligence + Academics roll. *+1: Parent Clan; *+2: Covenant affiliation, Discipline spread; *+3: Typical appearance, typical haven requirements, other behavioral patterns, legend of the bloodline's founder, first dot of unique discipline; *+4: Bloodline weakness, details of history, second dot of unique discipline; *+5: Third dot of unique discipline; *+6: Fourth dot of unique discipline; *+7: Fifth dot of unique discipline. Any slot can be downgraded, so the +5 slot could be used to learn the legend of the bloodline's founder if something else had been selected at +3. Knowing a character is a member of a bloodline is likely to make one see them in a new light. Providing the Rarity threshold is met, Reputation modifiers apply to all future interactions with an identified member of that bloodline. For example, Vampire Bill has just learned that his Debonair Rival is one of the Toreador. He rolls Intelligence + Occult to determine what he knows of that bloodline, and gets 3 successes. The Toreador are a common bloodline, so it only takes a single success to know about them, which leaves Vampire Bill's knowledge looking like this: '' *''Success 1 for Common: Toreador! '' *''Success 2 for a +1 detail: '' *''Success 3 for a +2 detail: Parent Clan is the only thing Vampire Bill can slot in at the +1 level. Recognising which clan a bloodline is drawn from is the most basic level of knowledge, but it is possible to know that the Gorgons are serpentine sorcerers without knowing whether they are Gangrel or Ventrue. For the +2 level Vampire Bill has a choice: he can either know what covenant the Duchagne tend to join, or how their abilities differ from their parent clan. He already knows Debonair Rival's covenant, so he decides he would rather know more about the bloodline's abilities. *''Success 1 for Common line: Toreadors, aka 'Patrons', are lovers and creators of art.'' *''Success 2 for a +1 detail: They're a Daeva bloodline.'' *''Success 3 for a +2 detail: Their disciplines are Celerity, Dominate, Majesty, and Vigor.'' Wanting to know more, Vampire Bill begins to research the Toreador Bloodline. This is an Intelligence + Academics roll, and nets him another two successes. He now has: *''Success 1 for Common line: Toreadors, aka 'Patrons', are lovers and creators of art.'' *''Success 2 for a +1 detail: They're a Daeva bloodline.'' *''Success 3 for a +2 detail: Their disciplines are Celerity, Dominate, Majesty, and Vigor.'' *''Success 4 for a +3 detail:'' *''Success 5 for a +4 detail:'' If Vampire Bill had heard that the Toreador have a unique discipline, he would probably want to investigate that further. The amount of research he has done could reveal to him the first two dots of a unique discipline. That doesn't apply here, so his choices for the +3 slot are additional details such as the founder of the lineage, their typical appearance or other behavioral patterns. Alternatively, the +3 slot could be downgraded to give Vampire Bill the covenant distribution he did not choose as his +2 detail. Most importantly to Vampire Bill, the extra research has revealed what his Debonair Rival's bloodline weakness is, which fits into the +4 slot. Toreadors have a good reputation, and despite himself Vampire Bill finds himself somewhat swayed by that. Debonair Rival now has an extra die for any mundane social rolls against Vampire Bill. Category:Bloodlines Category:Rules